Lou Gedda
Lou Gedda was a mob boss in featured in season eight of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. He was known as being the archenemy of CSI Warrick Brown. Background In the 1980's Lou Gedda started out as a big-time mobster who ran a strip club called the Pigalle Boulevard after purchasing it. He then had his hitman Vinnie Sapphire killer the original owner after the deal was finished. After this Lou Gedda made a living at his strip club and occassionally had Vinnie kill people either for personal vengenance or because they were a threat to his profits and/or operation. After Vinnie's last murder he went on the lamb with his mistress and was never seen again. Afterwards Lou needed a new hitman and hired an ex-cop named Brody Biggs. The first time he called on his services was in 1993 where he killed a man named Anthony Costanzo for unknown reasons. Season Seven Cockroaches Later Lou Gedda was entertaining a few people when one refused to pay and Lou torurtered him until he paid up. This man later complained to the one who brought him their, a local club owner named Jason Crewes, who was the son of a mobster killed in the 1980's and an old friends of Brody Biggs named Anthony Pazzulo. When Jason refused to bring his clients their anymore, causing Lou a great deal of money, he called on Brody's services once again to kill Jason. Brody killed him and tried to dispose of the body but was caught by the police and inadvertenly killed when a car ran over him. The CSIs investigated the killings and eventually discovered their connection to Lou Gedda and tried to hang him for those killings as well as the one murder Brody committed in 1993. Warrick tried to get a warrant based on the bruising of some of the victims connected to Lou's barber chair but failed. Afterwards Warrick starts his own personal investigation into Lou's activities. Lou gets annoyed with this and has his contact on the police force, Jeffrey McKeen, have one of his cops kill Warrick's new stripper friend that he picked up at Lou's strip club and frame him and a homeless man named Richard Dorsey for the murder. Lying Down with Dogs During the investigation into the stripper's death, Warrick is vigoriously interrogated by IAB about his involvement while the rest of the CSIs work the case to clear his name. They do eventually find evidence to clear Warrick of murder but also casts suspicion on another innocent man named Richard Dorsey. After he's arrested he refuses to give up the man framing him and is sent to prison while Warrick is suspended. Lou congradulates Daniel on his job and for getting Warrick suspended. For Gedda Season Eight For Warrick Known Victims *Presumably committed numerous crimes prior to Cockroaches *Anthony Costanzo *Michael Raykirk Known Victims by Proxy *Numerous people killed in Lou Gedda's book *The following were killed by Vinnie "Whack-job" Sapphire in the 1980s: **Joey Scarlatta **Vinnie "The Moose" Mooseti **Tommy "Capicola" Cappiletti **Tony "Revolvers" Meli **Stu "Greenbacks" Greenburg **Four other unnamed men *The following were killed by Brody Biggs: **Anthony Costanzo **Jason Crewes *The following were killed by Daniel Pritchard through Jeffery McKeen: **Joanna "Candy" Krumsky **Leonard Harper Known Accomplices *Vinnie Sapphire *Brody Biggs *Daniel Pritchard *Jeffrey McKeen Appearances *Season Seven **Cockroaches **Lying Down with Dogs **For Gedda *Season Eight **For Warrick *Season Twelve **Maid Man Category:Deceased Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters